Inversé
by Schysophrenia
Summary: L'âme des hommes ainsi souillée par le sang. Avait-il murmuré. Entre les meurtres, et la naissance d'un ange, le monde des ninjas semble bien bouleversé, et nos deux héros ne sont certainement pas prêts de se reposer. Vengeance et Paix ne font pas cause commune. Présence plus que probable de caractères OOC et de Lemons.


**Titre : **_Inversé._

**Auteur : **Reiya.

**Rating : **T / M

**Pairring : **Sasu x Naru / Naru x Sasu. Je ne suis pas très branchée Sasuke Uke, mais advienne que pourra.

**Disclaimers : **Les personnages ici présents appartiennent entièrement à leur créateur légitime, Masashi Kishimoto. Seule l'histoire, l'idée de les exploiter de telles manières dans mes écrits m'appartient. Rune Kagami et Mishirige sont à moi de même que Has.

**Note de l'auteur :**

N'ayant pas sur moi ma précieuse clé USB, je vous prierais de m'excuser pour la longueur de ce chapitre. Il est assez court, et ce parce que je n'ai plus mon propre ordinateur, et que je tiens à garder mes écrits relativement personnel sous clé.

Je vous prie donc de me pardonner, je tâcherais de faire bien mieux la prochaine fois, et je tiens surtout à vous rappeler à quel point vos Reviews sont importants pour nous, auteurs amateurs.

Je voulais aussi vous parler du Pairring. Il n'est pas présent pour rien ! Par conséquent, avant de lire mes écrits, et je le rappel toujours à chaque Fanfictions, j'aimerais ne pas recevoir de Reviews désagréable concernant celui-ci : **Tout lecteur prévenu, n'est en aucun cas obligé de lire ! **

Merci de vos soutiens permanents.

Reiya.

PS : Il y aura sans doute énormément de Flash-Back au long de la Fic pour bien situer l'histoire.

**Résumé : **

« L'âme des hommes ainsi souillée par le sang. » Avait-il murmuré. Entre les meurtres, et la naissance d'un ange, le monde des ninjas semble bien bouleversé, et nos deux héros ne sont certainement pas prêts de se reposer. Vengeance et Paix ne font pas cause commune. Présence plus que probable de caractères OOC et de Lemons.

**Chapitre 1 : **_«Prologue.»_

Il soupira longuement. Les traits de son visage était tiré, et il était plus ou moins agacé par les nombreuses heures passé à rédiger différent courrier, signer différent papier et accords, sans compter les rapports des ninjas à sa disposition. Les missions, les Genins, et apprentis ninjas, les villageois, qui aurait crût que ce serait si dur d'être Hokage ? Il soupira une seconde fois, pour la forme. Les trois ninjas face à lui étaient sa tâche la plus complexe de la journée. Il tapa vivement le bout de ses ongles contre le bois de la table, vraisemblablement énervé, et relu le rapport une énième fois, avant de se mordre la lèvre. Lui qui n'était pas du genre émotif, il se sentait soudainement faiblir face à l'immense cascade de colère brute qui s'écouler dans son cerveau, rendant ses membres engourdit, et tremblotants de rage. L'un des ninjas déglutit, sentant venir le savon tant redouté du Rokudaime. Ils en regrettaient presque le temps de la princesse Tsunade, et avaient peine à s'imaginer vivant après ça. L'Uchiha, quant à lui, tentait en vain de conserver son calme. La mission de Rang S qui leurs avait été confié était plus qu'un échec cuisant. C'était une véritable catastrophe ! Ils avaient perdu le rouleau qu'ils étaient censé garder précieusement, et perdu la cible en prime. Quelle bande d'incapable lui avait-on coltiné ?

« Récapitulons, dit-il d'une voix passablement colérique, vous avez… Perdu le rouleau, notre seule chance de récupéré la principale raison pour laquelle vous aviez été envoyé en mission. Perdu un membre de votre escouade. Provoqué le Ninja le plus fort, et le plus instable de tous les temps, qui en passant devait finir téléporté dans la dimension créée dans ce dit rouleau, qu'officieusement vous avez... Comme qui dirait égaré, ironisa-t'il. Et maintenant, notre Nukenin est toujours en liberté, et introuvable ? »

Le ton de sa voix était menaçant. Le ninja au masque de loup se racla la gorge, puis se gratta la tête nerveusement. On pouvait deviner l'expression crispé à travers ses légers tremblements et son hésitation. Qui aurait pût imaginer qu'un jour, il aurait peur de lui ? De LUI ?

« Qu'as-tu à ajouter, Kakashi ? Dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait autoritaire, Un détail ô combien catastrophique que j'aurais omis de citer, lorsque je faisais l'éloge de vos prouesses ?

- Et bien… Si je puis me permettre, maître, notre cible, Uzumaki Naruto, n'était pas seul…

- Et leurs présences étaient indétectables. Que ce soit par nos pièges, où même Karin. Rien ne laissait prévoir une attaque groupé. Sauf votre respect, cette mission n'était pas adaptée à notre escouade. »

Sasuke tourna ses yeux vers le jeune Jônin qui accompagnait l'équipe des forces spéciales. Celui-ci regretta d'office d'avoir ouvert sa bouche, et soupira lourdement, jurant discrètement que c'était ' Trop galère '. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête et attendit la suite, comme une sentence.

« Développe, Shikamaru. »

Calmement, il sortit deux rouleaux scellés de sa poche, et les posa sur le bureau. Sasuke le fixa, intrigué, comprenant que finalement, il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir intégré à l'équipe pour cette mission. Shikamaru toussota, sortant l'Uchiha de sa rêverie, et poursuivit alors.

« Celui-ci contient une partie des chakras de chaque Ninjas que nous avons combattu. Naruto, et les trois autres. Mais vous allez voir… Si celui de Naruto est méconnaissable, les leurs sont monstrueux. Je m'en suis servi, ça et des morceaux de tissu brillamment récupéré sur eux par Sai. Kiba a déjà mémorisé leurs odeurs, et Sai a eu le temps de dresser un portrait-robot ainsi que leurs noms, dans cet autre rouleau. Il s'agit de trois frères. Rune Kagami, Rune Mishirige et un dénommé Has. Très honnêtement, on ne les as pas beaucoup prit au sérieux lorsqu'ils nous ont attaqué… Maître Hokage, ce sont des mômes d'à peine 13 ans, et ils ont réussi à neutralisé notre unité à eux tout seuls.

- Mh… »

Sasuke s'enfonça dans son siège, se grattant le menton l'air grave. Récemment, il avait vaguement entendu parler d'un petit groupe d'enfants recherché. Et selon lui, rien n'était laissé au hasard. Il esquissa un sourire tendre l'espace d'une seconde, et se retourna vers l'équipe.

« Nara Shikamaru, Hatake Kakashi, Sai, Hyûuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura, Maito Gai, Rock Lee, Karin. Je vous assigne une nouvelle mission. Vous avez un mois pour vous préparer, pas un de plus. Je veux que vous me les retrouviez, et que vous me les surveilliez. Pour ce problème de détection, j'aurais trouvé une solution. Pas de combat, je veux que vous me confirmiez leurs liens, que vous trouviez leurs repères, et que vous en sachiez le plus possible. C'est une mission de rang S. L'échec n'est pas une option. Est-ce clair ?

- Comprit ! Dirent-ils en cœur.

- Et je veux que vous acceptiez un nouveau ninja dans vos rangs. Il sera présent dans un mois, devant les portes du village, à l'aube. Pas un seul retardataire, même pas toi, Kakashi. »

Il insista sur son dernier mot avec un sourire narquois.

« Vous pouvez y aller. Sauf vous deux, Shikamaru, Kakashi. J'ai quelque chose dont je voudrais vous faire part. »


End file.
